Detetive L
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Raito precisa chamar o L e o encontra dormindo, o que ele pensaria ao ver essa cena? O que ele faria? Uma fic curta, shonenai RxL


Yo, escrevi essa mini fic em vinte minutos no orkut e resolvi postar aqui xDDDD

**_Detetive "L"_**

Raito entrou na sala a procura de "L", estavam o chamando, haviam ocorrido mais assassinatos, claro, por serem ataques cardiocos a resposta era logica, "Kira" estava involvido.  
O viu sentado quieto na poltrona aonde sempre estava, no que estaria pensando? Na forma de eliminar o "Kira"? De acha-lo? De destrui-lo? Raito se aproximou calmamente e perguntou:

- No que está pensando Ryuuzaki? - ao perceber a falta de reação do amigo parou de frente a cadeira e percebeu, o "L" estava dormindo.. Era estranho, por alguns momentos duvidara que ele fosse realmente capaz de dormir, sempre alerta e pronto para pensar em qualquer solução a qualquer momento enquanto comia aquela montanha de doces.

Raito observou a figura a sua mente e começou a pensar "quem diria, o grande detetive "L" até que me parece bem humano dormindo assim" e se sentou no sofá ao lado da poltrona ainda o observando "Seria tão facil mata-lo agora, quando ninguem está olhando, tão indefeso, fraco, é estranho uma pessoa que dormi assim tal tranquilamente como você ser capaz de ser meu maior obstaculo, quem diria que você fosse capaz de me trazer tantos problemas.." Raito sem pensar muito se levantou do sofá e ficou na frente da poltrona, pouco a pouco sua mão foi se aproximando do pescoso de "L", "até quando você ficara no meu caminho Ryuuzaki? Até quando será um problema?" Raito antes de tocar no pescoso do "L" aproximou sua mão do rosto e quando se deu conta estava acariciando o rosto do "L", "você é tão diferente do que eu imaginei, tão determinado, teimoso, irritante, manipulador, infantil e egoista, mas ao mesmo tempo tão puro, inocente, calmo, humano...", pouco a pouco Raito foi se abaixando e aproximando o seu rosto do rosto do "L", começando a fechar levemente os olhos "como fui capaz de ter tais pensamentos sobre um inimigo? Seria tão facil se você fosse uma pessoa qualquer..", agora que seu rosto estava bem proximo Raito se deu conta que estava quase beijando o "L" que o olhava calmamente acordado esperando uma reação sua.

- Yagami-kun, tudo bem? - perguntou calmamente o observando sem desviar o olhar

- Sim, ah, estão te chamando na outra sala - disse meio sem graça com a situação, tentando evitar a pergunta em relação ao que ele estaria fazendo quase em cima do "L" tentando o beijar

- Certo, então vou indo - disse "L" se levantando e saindo andando

- Tá.. - disse meio nervoso tentando parecer tranquilo, incrivel, nunca foi de perder a calma e a tranquilidade, mas só por uma simples ação, uma simples aproximação foi capaz de perder totalmente a postura - É...

- Não se preocupe, isso não vai aumentar suas chances de ser o "Kira" - falou "L" parando na porta e se virando para o Raito

- Não quero que pense mal de mim, é que não é bem o que você está pensando!! - disse nervoso tentando se explicar

- Eu já disse, tentar se aproximar de mim dessa forma não ira aumentar suas chances de ser o "Kira", Yagami-kun.. - "L" parou por uns instantes observando a reação do Raito e continuou - Mas eu nunca disse que pensar em me enforcar não as aumentaria.. - disse dando um leve sorriso pegando o Raito de surpresa

- Por que insiste em eu ser o "Kira", Ryuuzaki? - perguntou meio nervoso tentando evitar de que sua mascara caisse

- Bem, talvez porque goste de pensar que o "Kira" não é como as pessoas acham que são, é totalmente diferente, ouso até dizer especial!

- Especial...? - Não podia ser, seria capaz "L" de ler sua mente, será que ele tinha reagido de alguma forma fazendo com que deixasse suas intenções e o seu fato de ser o "Kira" evidente, então o que fazer agora, o eliminar de uma vez? Mas ai todos saberiam que ele é o culpado, como reagir nessa situação

- Yagami-kun.. - chamou "L"

- Sim.. - respondeu interrompendo os seus pensamentos

- Você disse que tinham me chamado, o que aconteceu? - perguntou sem alterar em nenhum momento a sua calma e serena forma de ser

- Ah, é que o "Kira" atacou novamente - disse ao lembrar que tinha se esquecido o porque tinha ido chamar o "L"

- Certo, você vem? - perguntou "L" dando as costas para o Raito

- Daqui a pouco, tenho que fazer uma coisa antes - respondeu sorrindo recuperando a postura

- Yagami-kun...

- Sim - disse Raito voltando o seu olhar ao "L" novamente

- Você vai ser o homem responsavel pela minha morte...

- Que?! - exclamou sem entender direito

- Talvez seja egoismo meu desejar.. pedir... querer... mas por favor, não seja o "Kira" - disse ainda sem voltar o seu olhar para trás

- Eu não... eu não vou ser o responsavel pela sua morte Ryuuzaki, não se preocupe.. - disse dando um sorriso meio sem graça ao perceber a seriedade do "L"

- Não.. isso é algo que eu tenho certeza, mas ficaria mais satisfeito se soubesse que você não é o "Kira"..

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou meio confuso, afinal, ele sabia que não seria capaz de matar o "L", principalmente ao saber que ele lhe considerava um amigo

- Porque eu odeio o "Kira" e gosto de você, eu realmente ficaria triste em saber que você não é o que eu imagino ser..

- Ryuuzaki, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa... - por um momento Raito pensou em abandonar tudo, abdicar do seu death note e ajudar "L" em tudo o que pudesse, ajuda-lo a achar alguem que ele pudesse culpar como "Kira" e assim poder viver calmamente ao seu lado

- Me diga depois, melhor eu ir logo, já estão me esperando demais

- Tá.. Eu espero que você consiga capturar o "Kira" - disse sorrindo

- Quer saber? Eu não.. - disse se virando para o Raito e sorrindo - Mas não tenho escolha, esse é o trabalho que eu escolhi e não seria capaz de desistir dele por nada! Não se preocupe, não vou perder! - disse "L" saindo da sala deixando o Raito sozinha nela

"Quer saber uma coisa tambem? Você não vai perder, mas eu não posso permitir que você seja capaz de vencer, mas prometo, no final, não serei eu que irei te matar Ryuuzaki, por mais que eu queira e tenha prometido, não seria capaz.."

_Fim _

Que emoção, minha primeira fic de death note, e eu nem gosto do casal ç.ç  
PQ o "L" é bonito demais para ser yaoi ou ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento (traduzindo: O "L" É MEU XDDDD)  
Bem, espero que pelo menos alguem leia xDDD


End file.
